


Green

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, twist and shout ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Leave Comments and Kudos Please





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments and Kudos Please

Castiel was an angel of the lord. And being an angel had its quirks. He could remember his past lives, and he could remember who he loves in them. He always liked going back through them and just watching them okay out. He had a particular one he like. One where he was some kid in college, just staring life, and he fell in love with some guy he’d only met a couple of times. It was his favourite, watching through them all.

And so when Castiel was given Dean Winchester to pull out of hell, he did so. He pulled his soul out, and he shoved it back in. He watched as the man crawled his way out of hell, and pushed himself back into his old life. It didn’t take him long before he showed himself to the two Winchester’s. The tall one…had looked familiar. But Castiel hadn’t been able to place why. And when Cas looked at Dean Winchester, his blue eye me were immediately drawn to apple green ones. And he felt his heart pound.

He knew those eyes. Things clicked into place all of a sudden and Cas knew. He knew why he was given the man. He knew why he, of all angels, was suppose to pull Dean out of perdition. He knew why it was him.

Because he’d been in love with this man before. He’d eaten fries and drank milkshakes with him. He’d ridden on some motorcycle with him on the first night he saw him. Who he…Cas blushed at the thought- who he’d worn lingerie for. This man had been his everything in a past life. This man had been his life, had ruined his everything, and then had come to him in his last moments.

Cas looked at the man in front of him, and he tilted his head. This man had been the love of his life. And would eventually continue to be. But…this time….it would be a much more painful ride.

This time….it was going to twist…and he was going to shout…but then again, that’s just what life was.


End file.
